


★彡 Make me 彡★ || Atoi + You (Reader) Friendly

by Broadway_Jordan



Category: Tearaway
Genre: Atoi - Freeform, Gen, Tearaway - Freeform, Tearaway unfolded, The Messenger - Freeform, The you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadway_Jordan/pseuds/Broadway_Jordan
Summary: This is for the people who really want some Tearaway content and adore Atoi! Don't worry, I plan on making a story with Iota too soon ^^ This game is heavily underrated, so I'm honored to finally bring Tearaway back on its feet!
Relationships: Atoi/Reader, Atoi/You
Kudos: 1





	★彡 Make me 彡★ || Atoi + You (Reader) Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading, I understand if the title is a bit confusing on what it means. This is a friendly Atoi + You (Reader), with very light romance. It'll be better if you read ahead on what I mean. ^^

You clenched onto your paper, your face streaming in tears as you were reading the message Atoi had left for you. Over the course of the journey, you fell attached to the messenger, and now you were in a mess when she had released her form, all just for you. She was going on how when she first awoke, she was attacked by scraps and saw you up in sky. She was confused at first, but felt an instant to follow your guided finger and listen to your commands. In the end, you two became very close and were inseparable. You were really sad to see her go, but you knew she did all of this for you. She had a message to deliver, a message to deliver it to you. The way everything was written, Atoi didn't want to leave you too, she had also became attached to you. She mentioned that you have seen her world, and she'd only imagined yours.

In the end, two words was what changed your life forever. 

"Make me!" 

Your body froze at the two-worded sentence. You clenched onto the message and sobbed. A minute or two later, you let go of the paper and went through your drawers for any sort of paper, scissors, glue, anything! Somehow, you had the materials to try to create her, it couldn't hurt to at least try. You tried your very best to recreate Atoi as perfect as possible. After what seemed like hours, you did it. You did a full replica of Atoi from top to bottom. You sat on your chair, waiting for her to come to life. After 5 minutes, nothing. Nothing happened. You felt tears stream down your face, all of that hard work for nothing. You pouted and slammed your head into your arms while sobbing uncontrollably. All you wanted was to be with Atoi, be there for her, and help guide her in any needs necessary. You got so ahead of yourself that you ended up dozing off after minutes of crying. 

You felt a small tug on your hair. Oh great, it's probably mom bugging you to finish your chores or homework. You didn't bother to look up. You felt another tug on your hair, but then the tugging stopped followed by a small yelp. Your eyes suddenly widened. Wait, is that...

You carefully lift up your head, and right in front of you was your replica of Atoi in a sitting position with a shocked expression. You felt more tears in your eyes, you carefully whispering her name. As you did so, she tilted her head, her expression calming down. You lifted your hand to her as tears began to fall to your cheeks. Without hesitation, Atoi jumped onto your hand, practically jumping in place. You carefully carried her towards you, and on midway, she jumped on your shoulder and wrapped her paper arms around you, trying to assemble a hug. You couldn't help but wrap your hand around her, trying to hug her back. Afterwards, she took one look at your face and noticed your tears. Her smile turned to a small frown, and for the first time, you heard her speak up. "Is everything okay?" 

You slowly nodded and pulled her away to fully see her in view. "Yea, I'm okay. Im just.." you took a deep breath and sighed "..really happy to see you, Atoi." Her for turned back into a smile, hearing her small giggle. She looked at you for a moment before turning her gaze around your room, then to the window in front of you. "So this is your world?"  
"Yea! Do you like it?"  
She hopped off your hand and walked over across your desk up to the window. Despite it being closed, her eyes beamed with excitement and joy over the view.   
"Wow... It's so big!"   
Atoi shot a glance at you and tapped on the window. You knew what she was trying to do, so you opened the window and allowed her to hop back onto your hand and get a better view of the outside world. The thing you found adorable was when you picked her up, she curled up into a small ball and nuzzled your hand. You felt a small blush crept on your face. After a few minutes of gazing at the evening sky, you heard a small yawn from your paper friend. "Awh, is someone tired?" you teased, pulling your hand in and closing the window with the other. Atoi rubbed her paper eyes and nodded. You looked around on where she'd be able to sleep before her voice broke you out of your thoughts. "Is that a bed or a large comfy chair?" You couldn't help but chuckle. "That's my bed, Atoi! It's where I sleep." After a moment of silence, she spoke up. "May I sleep there?" You froze for a moment, covering your face with your one hand. Atoi saw this and tilted her head in confusion. "I don't have to -"  
"No, you're fine!" 

You carefully place Atoi on your pillow as you adjusted yourself in your bed to get comfortable. You pulled a blanket to you, while doing so pulling Atoi a bit closer to you. You didn't want anything bad to happen to her, so it's best to keep her as safe as possible. You pulled some of the blanket towards her to help keep her warm. After a minute of laying there, Atoi spoke up. "Thank you so much for making me, I can't wait to explore your world!" You slightly chuckled and hummed for a bit. "No problem, Atoi, and you can call me Y/N if you wish!" You didn't hear a respond. You looked over and saw her fast asleep, how adorable. You closed your eyes and drifted to sleep. 

Afterwards, you and Atoi spent as much time together as possible. You talked, joked around, did some arts and crafts, and even got her to try to bake! You two spent every second together, and eventually Atoi got used to your world. 

One day, you took her out for a walk at the park. You two were sitting on the bench, admiring the view of the sun. You were still cautious about Atoi, so you kept her in your hand. She loved every second of being with you and seeing all of these wonderful things. You were glad you met her, same goes with her. She layed down in your hand and looked up at you with her smile. You smiled back at her. You watched her curl up into a ball again and nuzzle in your hand. You thought to yourself for moment, thinking about a question you had wanted to ask Atoi for awhile now. 

"Hey, Atoi?" 

She perked up at you. 

"It was possible for me to bring you to my world, but is it possible for you to bring me into your world?" 

She stayed silent. She sat up and didn't look at you. You grew concerned. Finally, she spoke up. 

"I no longer exist in that world, Y/N. I delivered my message to you, and I'm now here with you, that's all I've longed for ever since our adventure started." 

You felt your heart break into pieces. You didn't forget about her delivering the message, of course!

But you forgot she no longer exists in the world. 

"..But, miracles do happen. Maybe someday, I'll find a way to exist again, and bring you with me. To my world."

"That'd be nice, but for now, I have you right here." 

"Thank you, Y/N."


End file.
